The Prettiest Flower in all of Florem
by MillenniumKitten
Summary: Ringabel speaks of his love for the women in Florem despite the fact that the prettiest one is right in front of him.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bravely Default**

* * *

**The Prettiest Flower in all of Florem**

"Ah Florem, is there any place in this world that I would rather be?" His book snaps shut at the same time as his legs decide to cross. He's enthralled, in love, and of course enamored and it's all because of this beautiful city full of beautiful blossoming flowers. "I think not!" His eyes glaze over as he stares at each beauty that crosses his path.

Blues, red, greens, and purples. They were everywhere. Apparently pink was overrated nowadays. The trends were everywhere, the women each sporting almost the exact same outfit. There was always some small change to the outfit, a different hair pin or perhaps a slightly redder jewel. To him they all looked the same, a complete blur of colors and beauty.

It didn't matter.

After all, all he'd have to do is find one feature that he truly does like and play up on it. They swoon, chase after him, and empty his pocket book.

It's a painful process that has left him broke, some days it felt like he was the one being played. That thought always lingered in the back of his mind, but he chose to ignore it.

"You there!" His eyes scan over his next target; she's a pretty thing with her stick like features and newly died Ruby hair. "My, my, my have you looked in the mirror lately? You're simply blinding…"

"Oh man." Ringabel sighs; his head hits the fancy wooden table with a bang loud enough to make a few people look up.

"Need some ice for that slap?" Cold hands touch his cheeks; they're so cold that he wonders how she had made them so. "I can't believe you; I keep telling you that you're going to end up dead in a ditch-"

"The woman was dressed so…open that I couldn't help but comment on her fine features. Not even my book could have warned me that her boyfriend would soon show up and cause her to slap me to prove her innocence! Oh woe is me a man with many loves."

"You've got no one to blame but yourself…I mean," She looks down at him almost in disgust but not quite. She can't be mad at him for long after all. "Will your lust for women ever be satisfied?"

"Dearest Edea you know very well that I," He looks up at her to see emerald eyes, her lush forest that he longs to get lost in. "You know what…never mind."

"Oh?" She raises a dainty eyelash with a quirky smile on her porcelain face. "Not going to say something like 'will never be satisfied until every woman is in love with me…including you'"

"No," He moans and buries his face into his arms. "I've already been slapped once today and quite frankly I'd rather not make it twice."

"Good boy." She rubs his fluffy blond hair before sauntering off to do as she pleases.

"Edea, Edea, Edea," If only she could hear his words, perhaps his life would be just a little bit easier. "My sweetest Edea. You are the moon to my sun and the key to my heart. Why won't you realize this?"

He could of course tell her, but in the end she'd never believe him. He couldn't help it, whenever a beautiful lady walks past he just has to tell her. He has to let her know how precious she is and how the world is so lucky to have her in it.

Edea as well, but sometimes he just couldn't find the words to make her believe him.

"My cheek still hurts." It wasn't often that a woman's slap gets to him like this but that frisky mistress had one hell of a right hook. He was sure that he'd be purple and blue in the morning but that was beside the point. The moon was full, the street lamps were on, and the flowers that only seem to bloom and glow were out at night showing off their wonderful petals.

And among them was the prettiest flower in all of Florem. A girl with hair as golden as orichalcum that was currently tied back with some black lace she had bought in town. Tonight she donned her white leggings and put on her boots, her sword weighing heavily at her side. Her master's finest blade as she once told him when they were floating about at sea.

With one flick of her wrist she draws her blade and moves, her speed as incredible as it was the first day her had met her. She strikes with graceful and powerful moves, using her whole body as her weapon.

Needless to say, Ringabel wouldn't want to get into a real spat with her.

A protector, a soldier, a traitor. The grand marshal's daughter, she fights now as his enemy knowing full well that someday she might have to kill her own father, her own blood.

Yet here she is, practicing on this warm summer night.

"A flower that blossoms all the time," Ringabel watches her practice with an adoring look in his eyes. "Is a blossom that is not worthy of being sullied by the hands of a philanderer. Someday Edea you'll realize that I adore you above all other but today…is not that day."

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
